1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial plate unit with indicating members and a dial plate and an device with the dial plate unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO99/18479 discloses a wrist watch comprising a dial plate including an inside dial plate element, which is provided with a time indicating portion and a plurality of auxiliary indicating portions, and an outside dial plate element, which overlaps the inside dial plate element and in which a plurality of openings corresponding to the time indicating portion and the plurality of auxiliary indicating portions on the inside dial plate element are formed. The wrist watch further comprises a plurality of indicating members or single indicating member corresponding to each of the time indicating portion and the plurality of auxiliary indicating portions of the inside dial plate element, and a indicating member operating module for operating these indicating members. The dial plate, together with the indicating members and the indicating member operating module, is disposed at a predetermined position of a watch case of the wrist watch.
In this conventional watch, the inside dial plate element and the outside dial plate element are intimately in contact with each other, so that a height difference between each of the time indicating portion and the plural auxiliary indicating portions on the inside dial plate element and the outer surface of the outside dial plate element is small to make a three-dimensional appearance of the dial plate being poor.